clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kerri Amber
Cp wiki editer Thanks for banning Cp Wiki editer. Also? Can you revert one of his/her's edits for me. Thanks! -- CHOWDER2000EPF Agent 22:55, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! I DO NOT VANDALISE! I DO NOT MISUSE MY POWERS Shay Dow! The Dark Lord 16:37, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Sactage, There is this user called Nathaniel.cruickshank who is putting fake stuff on to pages, Like what he did on Famous Penguins and List of Rooms, Should he/she be blocked, Thanks! -- Puffleagent5Cart Surfer Dude! 20:31, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not an administrator here. See to see who is. -- Sactage (talk) 20:41, March 14, 2012 (UTC) YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR. Hello Sactage. I am VERY VERY mad with you. I spammed to stop everyone else from swearing. So did PengyChat3. THEN YOU, MR SACTAGE, come along and BAN ME. Seriously, your not fit to be wikia staff. I'm telling the admins to ban you forever here because of that, MR SACTAGE. SO UNBAN ME OR ELSE. --You've been with Candy News Tonight, goodnight! (talk) 01:40, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :# I am not Wikia staff. :# When I am alerted to 'spam' in a chat, and I come in, and see a user pasting 'u' all over the place, my first instinct is to ban the user. :I will unban you once this situation blows over. -- Sactage (talk) 01:44, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :# FINE. I will tell the admins to block you forever if you don't unblock NOW. :# It's good if your not wikia staff. We can block you if your not wikia staff. --You've been with Candy News Tonight, goodnight! (talk) 02:30, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I already unbanned you from chat. -- Sactage (talk) 02:32, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok thanks dude :) --You've been with Candy News Tonight, goodnight! (talk) 02:35, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Uhhh... Change Image Please? :Excuse me? I'm not sure what you're referring to. -- Sactage (talk) 01:32, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat bot Hiya, How does the chat bot that records the chat log work? Thanks [[User:Cap123|''Cap123]] Chat Bot - Monster Terror Wiki Hello Sactage! I noticed you control a bot on this wiki. Do you mind activating one on my wiki? If yes, please do so here. Thank you! -TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 22:54, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Free items for all! cpchatbot is broken - New Bot Function Idea Ok so I was thinking the bot should automaticlly kick one it detects the same letter in a row 3 or more times EX: bot kicks if the word is HIII User:SilverDororo ChatBot May I adopt Chat Bot? I'll make sure too feed him, and oil him when he's rusty. I'll give you negative 10 dollars! Please? -123kitten1 Alert! Trolling The World was swearing, flooding, and spamming in the chat! We have tons of witnesses! Come ASAP! TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 00:37, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! 'Cap123 (Talk)' 12:38, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Chat Bot Down Hello, I wanted to notify you that chatbot is not running. Please do something as quick as possible. Thanks CPChatBot I was on chat, and the !welcome command was removed (CM's can't use it now). Is this intentional or is it a mistake? The old !logs command works, but I'm worried that CPChatBot isn't running right. I can't stand losing my best friend on the wiki. ~ :Derp, I forgot to migrate over the extra commands file when I swapped servers! I'll remedy that now. -- Sactage (talk) 12:26, February 6, 2013 (UTC) i requested u a chat bot samantas5855 for 13dimsch wiki ALERT! At users called Dog On Patrol and Bella Steffen are breaking rules everywhere! Dog On Patrol said "I better be drunk than be blind", and Bella Steffen keeps saying "Shut Up" to people! DO SOMETHING! TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 12:34, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :I have no local authority here. -- Sactage (talk) 22:00, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering if you could make me a chat bot for my new wiki. Please inform me if you can do it! Rolie129. Happy Easter from Twinkie102! Happy Easter, Sactage!! :D CPChatBot The bot is down. Help? :# Sign your posts, please. :# This is a (sort-of) planned downtime. The hosting company whom I rent the server from is rebooting all of their nodes for a kernel upgrade. I shut down all of my bots in preparation. : -- Sactage (talk) 23:00, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. Shyflower2 (talk) 15:46, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Mikey is being bad Ban him for a long time Merry Christmas from JWPengie 18:24, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! 18:43, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year! 15:27, December 28, 2013 (UTC) CPChatBot offline Could you please get the bot running again? Kind regards. :) ~Perapin :) (talk) 05:39, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey I wanna make a bot for my wiki. How? Chill it out!!! ILOVEJAMAA74 (talk) (talk) 14:37, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats '''Sactage'! Your BOT have successfully won the category for Best Bot in Pixel Awards. You must thank all your voters and OrangePuffle for nominating you! And Don't forget to checkout Pixel Awards to know the new winners or nominate your friend for a category. So, here is a prize for your talents: [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 10:07, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :Ta. sactage (talk) 21:10, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Bot Chat Bot-http://yourcpideastoday.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Help me put the editing bot and a bot like the cp chat bot. Redidy Penguin (talk) 03:57, June 6, 2014 (UTC)Redidy :No. sactage (talk) 21:10, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Bots Hi, can you make UniverseBot a bot please? I really want one that I made in chat on the Club Penguin Wiki. Thank you, ��Blue Triceratops Puffles!�� 20:15, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :No. sactage (talk) 21:10, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Friendliest User Award! Hey, CPChatBot won the friendliest user award during the 'CPW 2014 Awards!'. Here is his prize: TheNintendoKing Quick Question Do you prefer source editor, or visual? Dashing through the vents, this story makes no sense! 12:37, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Duplication Bug Hey, Sactage. Would you be able to fix this issue with CPChatBot? Thanks, -- 03:55, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :Is this a regular occurrence? If so, any other examples you could provide would be quite helpful in tracking down the issue. sactage (talk) 16:53, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, and here. — Spydar007 (Talk) 17:29, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Bot Behavior Hi, Sactage. The chat bot has been connecting and disconnecting from chat every few minutes, ignoring commands, and not keeping logs. May you please look into this when you get the chance? Thanks, -- 07:29, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. tristanbuddy1 (talk) 00:55, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Im sorry... :( Hi Again just if your here then I'm sorry that i spammed on chat just i wanted to do it but i won't do it again. Im sorry. Bot Offline Hi, I would like to notify you that CPChatBot is currently offline (likely due to Wikia chat's connection issues within the past week). Before going offline, it kept connecting and disconnecting from chat every few minutes. May you please look into this, and possibly get the bot up and running again? Thank you, -- 06:48, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :I know it's offline, I turned it off. I'm a bit busy right now. I'll look into it at the end of this work week. [[User:Sactage|'sactage']] (talk) 23:02, June 14, 2017 (UTC) YouTube Info Hello. Sorry to contact you about the chat bot again, but for the past month, the bot has been crashing every time a YouTube link is posted. We've temporarily resolved this issue by turning YouTube video information off using the !ytoff command. However, when the bot occasionally disconnects and reconnects, YouTube info gets reset to "on" and the bot continues crashing until we turn YouTube info back off. Would it be possible to fix the chat bot so that it doesn't crash when it attempts to fetch YouTube video data? If not, may you turn this option off by default? Thanks for your patience, -- 04:53, August 13, 2017 (UTC) :I'll look tomorrow when I wake up. [[User:Sactage|'sactage']] (talk) 06:15, August 13, 2017 (UTC) bot bot -тωιηкιεяεвσяη- 04:56, November 17, 2019 (UTC)